


love is gonna come as a photographer

by pageandpetals



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blind Date, Dick Pics, M/M, Miscommunication, One Night Stands, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: the office holiday party is coming up, and baekhyun's bossreallywants to introduce him to her son, but baekhyun's still kind of crushing on his one-night stand from a few months ago… even if he only communicates through dick pics.





	love is gonna come as a photographer

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

"Baekhyun, are you seeing anybody right now?"

Baekhyun spins around in his desk chair, eyebrows raised, to see his supervisor leaning against the side of his cubicle. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, are you seeing anybody right now?" Minjung repeats, looking hopeful.

"I'm flattered, Minjung," Baekhyun says with a sly grin, "but I'm not exactly a ladies' man, and besides, I don't want to break up your marriage."

Casting a withering look at him, Minjung rolls up the sheaf of papers in her hand and swats Baekhyun on the arm with it. "I'm not asking for _myself_ , goofball. I was just wondering because I'm bringing my family to the holiday party on Friday and I thought maybe I could finally introduce you to my son?"

Ever since Baekhyun's boss found out he was into guys, she's been dropping anvil-sized hints about her son, who also happens to be gay and single and right around Baekhyun's age. Baekhyun's sort of wondering what's wrong with this guy if he's resorted to letting his mother play matchmaker, but Minjung's pretty and her husband is fairly handsome, so Baekhyun feels reasonably confident in ruling out his looks being the problem.

Baekhyun props an elbow on his desk and rests his chin in one hand. "Isn't this a human resources no-no? Something something sexual harassment?"

"Well, I'm not offering you any kind of special treatment if you say yes, and I'm not going to punish you if you say no, so... " Minjung looks worried for a moment. "Do you feel harassed? I'm sorry, I just—"

Baekhyun waves a hand to cut her off. "Minjung, it's fine. I was joking." He sits back in his chair and folds his arms behind his head. "I have to ask, though—are you asking me because I'm the only other gay dude you know, or because you actually think we'll get along? Because the simple fact that he's gay is not enough of a reason for me to go out with him. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"I know how attraction works, Baekhyun," Minjung says with a roll of her eyes, back to her usual demeanor. "I asked you because I like you, and I think he will, too. You're around his age, you're cute—that's a fact, not a come-on—you're very funny, and I think your sense of humor is similar to his. And I really do think you'd like him, too. I know I'm a little biased because he's my baby boy and I love him—" Baekhyun mimes sticking a finger down his throat, and laughs when Minjung pouts at him. "—but, anyway, he's very sweet and _I_ think he's very handsome, but I don't know what your taste is like."

Baekhyun sucks on the inside of his cheek, feeling slightly mollified by the compliments. "Can I see a picture of him?"

Minjung frowns. "No. I don't want you to come in with preconceived notions about him. But in the interest of fairness, he doesn't know what you look like, either. It's a blind date, you know, like old times!"

Baekhyun blinks at her. "Will you tell me his name, at least?"

"So you can Google him? I think not," Minjung says, correctly guessing the intent behind his request. "And I don't have SMS, so you can't Facebook stalk him through me. But I won't tell him your name, either."

"This all seems very secretive," Baekhyun says, narrowing his eyes at her as he folds his arms across his chest. "Is this some kind of plot to steal my organs or something?"

"Yes, Baekhyun," Minjung says dryly. "I'm going to carve out your kidneys in front of a room full of people using only a shrimp fork." She shakes her head. " _No_. I just think, you know, everybody meets online these days and you make all these assumptions about people and set impossibly high expectations… isn't it a little simpler to come in with a blank slate on both sides?"

Baekhyun purses his lips, considering this point, and shrugs. "I guess I can't argue with that. Fine, I'll do it. You can introduce us at the party—on one condition."

Minjung freezes mid-fistpump and drops her hands to her side. "And that is… ?"

"That this topic is no longer up for discussion," Baekhyun says firmly. "If he and I decide not to exchange numbers or go out, you can't interrogate me about it. And if— _if_ —we decide to meet again, or date, or whatever, you still can't ask me about it. I just… need some boundaries between my work life and my personal life, you know?"

Minjung nods fervently. "Absolutely. That is totally fair. I swear I won't bring it up, and may HR strike me down if I lie."

"Then," Baekhyun says, reaching forward to shake her hand, "I guess we have a deal."

📸

_What have I gotten myself into?_ , Baekhyun wonders on the eve of the holiday party, nursing a beer as he sits in front of his TV into the wee hours of the night.

This really might not have been such a good decision, he thinks. It's not that he's worried about being uninterested in Minjung's son and disappointing her—the real problem here is what if Baekhyun _likes_ him? What if, god forbid, he falls in love with this guy and ends up getting really close to his family—like, "spending off-work hours in the company of his boss"–close—and then they end up breaking things off? He'll probably have to get a new job because seeing Minjung every day will be a huge bummer. Or, worse, what if he falls in love with this guy and it _does_ work out and they get _married_ and his boss becomes his mother-in-law? Baekhyun thinks he could do far worse than Minjung, as far as mothers-in-law go, but still—

 _Jesus Christ_ , he thinks, downing the remains of his beer with a little shake of his head, _you haven't even met the guy yet. Let's get through that before you start planning your fucking wedding._

Baekhyun leaves the empty bottle on the coffee table and presses the "off" button on the TV remote before getting to his feet and heading to his bedroom, scratching his stomach as he walks down the hall. He flops into bed almost immediately, but finds himself restless, anxious about his impending blind date, which is approximately—Baekhyun lifts his wrist to peer at his FitBit, and his stomach lurches—sixteen hours away.

He turns to a tried-and-true method for relieving the pesky late-night existential crises that have occasionally plagued his twenties. Slipping his right hand under the waistband of his boxers, Baekhyun trails his fingertips along the shaft of his cock, teasing himself. He forms a circle with his thumb and index finger and slowly begins to stroke himself, from the base to just below the head and back again.

His arousal builds at a positively glacial pace, however; he's only semi-hard after several minutes of the usual tricks. With a huff, Baekhyun releases himself and casts around for inspiration. He could try fingering himself, but that's way too much effort for 2:30 a.m., and his toys, he reminds himself with a grimace, all need a thorough cleaning before he can even think about using them. Baekhyun reaches for his phone, thinking he'll pull up some porn and see if that helps, but as his eyes adjust to the backlight on the home screen and he scans the app icons, he gets a better idea. Opening the messages app, he scrolls down a bit and taps one of the threads.

|   
---|---  
  
Baekhyun replies with a gif of Kip from _Napoleon Dynamite_ fistpumping and rests his phone on his belly while he waits for the goods.

📸

The graduate student known as 🍆💦👅 is actually named Sehun, a one-night stand of Baekhyun's from a few months ago. Baekhyun had been out clubbing in celebration of his friend and coworker Jongdae's birthday when he'd spotted one of the most striking men he'd ever seen in his life: tall and wiry, with broad shoulders and the sort of round, perky ass that made Baekhyun's fingers itch, and blessed with perhaps the most beautiful profile Baekhyun had seen outside of an art museum—and all of that was quite enough to pique his interest without the distinctive hair, bleached platinum blond and then chalked with a mixture of bright and pastel shades of the rainbow, the front combed up and back into a quiff.

Before he knew what he was doing, Baekhyun found himself chugging his gin and tonic and shoving the glass into Jongdae's hand before pushing through the crowd of bodies gyrating to the Sia remix blasting over the sound system. The boy was like a shining beacon in the dim light, the refracted beams from the disco ball spinning above the dancefloor illuminating his hair in a way that reminded Baekhyun of a kaleidoscope.

Baekhyun remembers how carefully he'd calculated his movements, not wanting to drive the pretty boy away by coming on too strong. He had approached at an angle such that his hand brushed against the boy's hip as he moved past him, a touch that he knew would come off as risqué. With an apologetic look on his face, Baekhyun whirled around with his hands held up at chest level.

"Sorry!" he shouted over the music.

The boy glanced down at his hip and then up at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun's stomach flip-flopped when the boy shrugged and smiled in response, his eyes squeezed into little crescents.

"It's okay," he yelled back, cupping his hands around his mouth. Baekhyun felt his stomach flip-flop again when he caught the boy taking a moment to look him up and down before reaching out to touch his arm. "Do you wanna dance?"

Stunned that his plan had actually worked, Baekhyun caught himself just before his mouth dropped open and nodded instead, allowing the boy to draw closer to him and drape an arm around his shoulders, his other hand resting on Baekhyun's hip, fingertips just barely skimming the back pocket seam of Baekhyun's jeans. Baekhyun curled one hand around the boy's bicep and let his other arm fall around the boy's waist. Having found himself close enough to see the thin sheen of perspiration on the boy's neck and collarbones thanks to the deep V-neck shirt he was wearing, Baekhyun forced the thought of licking a stripe up the boy's sternum from his mind and glanced up instead, angling his mouth toward the boy's ear.

"What's your name?"

Being slightly taller than Baekhyun, it was easy for the boy to tilt his head down to get his mouth as close to Baekhyun's ear as possible. "Sehun," he said, the timbre of his voice warm. "What's yours?"

Sehun kept his head bent down, but this time he turned slightly so his ear was right next to Baekhyun's lips when he introduced himself. "I'm Baekhyun."

"Well, Baekhyun," Sehun said, and Baekhyun tried _very_ hard not to let the shudder of pleasure that ran down his spine at the sound of his name on Sehun's lips seem too obvious, "it's nice to meet you."

So they danced, and Baekhyun's still not sure whether it was the liquor or sheer attraction that made him turn around in Sehun's arms and start grinding against him, head resting against his broad chest, one arm flung up, hand curled around the back of Sehun's neck. What he is sure of, however, is that there were several factors—Sehun's arm slung across his hips, his other hand slowly stroking Baekhyun's arm, the tip of his nose brushing against the shell of Baekhyun's ear, and the (sizeable) dick Baekhyun could feel through Sehun's jeans with every grind of his hips—that made him hard enough to crane his head back and lock eyes with Sehun, and _that's_ when Sehun kissed him.

Baekhyun turned to face Sehun again when he began to feel a crick forming in his neck and threw his arms around Sehun's (massive) shoulders as they made out on the dance floor, Sehun's hands splayed out and roving up and down Baekhyun's back.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Baekhyun asked when Sehun broke the kiss, gasping for air, and it still tickles Baekhyun whenever he thinks of how Sehun had nodded with such enthusiasm, dazed, before kissing him again.

They took a cab back to Baekhyun's place, and Sehun quietly kissing and sucking on his neck and ear for the entire ride only served to rile Baekhyun up even more. He all but dragged Sehun up to his apartment, so eager was he to see what Sehun looked like under all of those pesky clothes, but the first thing he did when they got inside was shove Sehun up against the front door to kiss him again.

"Wanna suck you," he said breathlessly, pawing at the front of Sehun's jeans, "and then I want you to fuck me until you can't anymore. That sound good?"

"Yeah," Sehun breathed, hands shaking with nervous energy as he helped Baekhyun with the fastenings of his jeans.

Baekhyun, being all about efficiency in times like these, pulled down his jeans and boxer briefs at once, but when Sehun's cock sprang free, the only thing he could do was fall to his knees with a pathetic little moan.

"Jesus Christ," he whispered, holding it reverently with both hands as though it were the holy grail, "that's the most beautiful dick I've ever seen in my life."

Sehun covered his face with his hands and peered down at Baekhyun between his fingers, giggling nervously. "Oh my _god_ , stop."

"Shut up, it _is_ ," Baekhyun said, admiring it for a couple moments more before treating Sehun to the sloppiest, most enthusiastic blowjob he'd ever given in his life. He released Sehun just before he finished and sat back on his heels with his eyes closed and mouth open, jerking him off until Sehun moaned high in the back of his throat and spattered Baekhyun's face with come.

Baekhyun sucked the tip clean and let go of him, clearing droplets of spunk away from his eyes before opening them. He tilted his head up to look at Sehun with a cheeky smile. "Hi."

Sehun finished pulling up his jeans and underwear and glanced down, his mouth falling open when he caught sight of Baekhyun's face. " _Fuck_ ," he whispered as Baekhyun sucked a trickle of come off of his lower lip. "That's— Jesus, you're so fucking hot."

Baekhyun stood up and started to walk backwards toward his bedroom, crooking a finger at Sehun. "And you haven't even seen me with my clothes off yet."

Baekhyun got the dicking of a lifetime that night, between Sehun sucking him off while working those beautiful fingers of his into Baekhyun's ass; taking him from behind on the bed with his chest flush against Baekhyun's back, Sehun's mouth hot on the back of his neck, their fingers tangled together on the mattress; pulling Baekhyun into his lap to hold him fast and kiss him and lick and suck and nibble at his ears and neck while Baekhyun rode his cock; pushing him onto his back shortly before dawn, Baekhyun holding his knees against his chest while Sehun fucked him slow and deep and stroked him until he came dry, the pleasure so intense it stole the breath from his lungs and made his eyes water.

But when he woke up in the morning (afternoon, at that point, really), Sehun was gone—no note, no text, no nothing. For one wild moment, Baekhyun thought maybe he'd taken home a fairy princeling or perhaps some sort of demigod or another type of mythological humanoid that might not have a great command of human social etiquette, but those kinds of creatures probably didn't have belly buttons, and Baekhyun had a distinct memory of sticking his tongue into Sehun's navel at least twice over the course of their evening together.

Then he wondered if it had just been a particularly vivid sex dream, but his body (and his balls, in particular) certainly ached like it did after several rounds of vigorous sexual activity. But _then_ he remembered that he and Sehun had exchanged numbers—and he'd checked his phone contacts to confirm—so it must have been real. Still, Baekhyun had been around the block enough times to know that most one-night stands didn't go any further than that, and he wasn't about to waste time chasing down someone who probably wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with him.

So he was both puzzled and pleased to wake up to a message from Sehun a couple weeks later containing nothing except an Instagram-worthy photo of him lying on his back in bed, head turned to the side to obscure his face, the shot capturing his body from mid-thigh upward. Most of his body was out of focus, however, the viewer's attention instead directed toward the foreground, where his hand was loosely wrapped around the base of his dick.

The picture proved useful almost immediately, helping Baekhyun relieve himself of his morning wood within minutes, and he told Sehun as much once he'd wiped off his hands, punctuating the message with some suggestive emojis, but Sehun never wrote anything back, and Baekhyun forgot about it until the following weekend, when Sehun texted him another picture, this one a stark black-and-white mirror shot taken at hip level to show off his Apollo's belt and, of course, his fingers curled around the shaft of his exceptionally pretty dick.

This routine continued for a few weeks, and Baekhyun had come to look forward to whatever artsy shit Sehun had come up with for each new photo. He'd even taken to showing the pictures to Jongdae for their artistic value alone, but he only ever allowed Jongdae a glimpse of his phone screen, and he never revealed Sehun's name—Jongdae knew him only as the BDG, or Beautiful Dick Guy. Baekhyun hardly knew Sehun, but he wouldn't dream of breaking his confidence by revealing his identity or forwarding the pictures to his friends, not least because the photos were… well, special, in a way. His own personal Dickstagram, for his eyes only (… mostly).

Midway through October, Baekhyun noticed that a couple of weekends had gone by without a peep (show) from Sehun, and it wasn't until Baekhyun got shitfaced on Halloween weekend and texted Sehun a bunch of typo-ridden messages littered with eggplant emojis and crying gifs that Sehun sent him another picture. He had dressed as a skeleton for Halloween, or rather someone had _bodypainted_ him to look like one. He was shirtless, which sort of made up for the fact that he'd washed the pretty colors out of his hair, and someone had painted and shaded bones onto his face, torso, and arms, the negative space filled in with black paint. His black jeans were unzipped to reveal his black underwear, pushed down just enough that he could slip his erection out. Baekhyun almost cried with laughter when he realized that Sehun had hung one of those jack-o'-lantern trick-or-treat buckets from the shaft, and this time there was a message accompanying the picture: "happy halloween 🎃"

That's sort of when Baekhyun started to realize his interest in Sehun went beyond the dick pics.

📸

Baekhyun's text notification goes off, and he unlocks his phone to see a new message from Sehun. He scrolls down in their iMessage chain to see the new picture and actually gasps aloud, because it's not a picture.

It's a _video_.

Baekhyun taps the thumbnail to make the clip play in full-screen mode and holds the phone in his left hand, turning up the volume with his thumb and sticking his right hand down the front of his boxers again as Sehun's dick appears on the screen, his right hand slowly moving up and down its length.

"So," Sehun says, his voice low and close to the microphone, "it's Christmas next week, and in the spirit of giving, I thought I'd treat you to a little show. Plus," he laughs softly, "I'm kind of too tired to fuck around with VSCO filters right now. So this might not be as… nice as what you're, uh, accustomed to… but I'm probably on the naughty list for sending you all of this shit in the first place, so with that in mind, I hope this brings you some, uh… _relief_." Another laugh, this one slightly sheepish. "I'm gonna stop talking now. Merry Christmas, Baekhyun."

"Oh, fuck," Baekhyun whispers to himself, his heart rate increasing just the slightest bit at the way Sehun says his name, and at how unbearably cute his introduction was.

He watches the way Sehun's abs and forearm tense and relax with every stroke, listens for the soft gasps and moans and sighs that grow in frequency and volume the nearer he is to climax, and moans aloud himself when Sehun comes. His breath catches in his throat when Sehun releases his cock and brings his sticky hand closer to the camera, flexing his fingers before whispering "'Night" and stopping the recording.

When Baekhyun comes down from his own orgasm a few minutes later, he decides that no matter how this thing goes with Minjung's son, he has to call Sehun, because there's _something_ between the two of them, and he owes it to Sehun and to himself to find out what it is.

📸

On Friday, Baekhyun and Jongdae leave the office at five o'clock sharp for the holiday party, which is being held at a nearby hotel. Minjung had mentioned she and her family wouldn't be there until after six, so Baekhyun figures he has at least an hour to get buzzed and relax a little bit before the big introduction.

Baekhyun's halfway through his second gin and tonic when Jongdae glances toward the doors. "Oh, Minjung just walked in. Your date must not be far behind."

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, unable to turn around. "I can't look. Give it to me straight: does he look, y'know, normal, at least?"

"Wait, wait…" Jongdae squints at the doorway and his eyes pop wide open. "Holy shit."

"Oh, _god_ ," Baekhyun moans. "It's going to be horrible, isn't it?"

Jongdae shakes his head vehemently. "It's your lucky day. Dude's fucking gorgeous. Man, why doesn't Minjung want to set _me_ up with her hot son?"

"Because you're a whiny little bitch and no one likes you," Baekhyun says, whipping his head around in search of his date, but what he sees brings him no relief. He turns back to Jongdae and lets his head drop into his hands. "Oh, fuck me with a rusty chainsaw."

"Wait, what's wrong?" Jongdae says, alarmed enough by Baekhyun's reaction to ignore his catty remark.

"That's—" Baekhyun snatches up his G&T and downs it. "Jongdae, _that's the BDG._ "

" _What?_ " Jongdae nearly shouts, dropping his voice to a hiss when Baekhyun punches him in the arm. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Minjung's son is Beautiful Dick Guy?"

"His hair is different, but I'd recognize that profile anywhere," Baekhyun says, chancing a quick glance over his shoulder to confirm. "Yeah, that's definitely him. Oh, fuck my whole fucking life."

"Oh my god," Jongdae whispers, sounding shell-shocked, "you showed me all of those photos. Oh my _god_ , I can never look Minjung in the face again."

"How do you think I feel?" Baekhyun says, borderline hysterical.

"I don't know, but you better get it together," Jongdae says, "because she just caught sight of us, and she and her husband and the BDG are heading this way right now." He drags a hand down his face. "Christ, I can't be around for this shitshow. I'm gonna get another drink. Or six."

"No, you can't leave me! Jongdae! _Jongdae!_ " Baekhyun hisses as Jongdae beats a fast retreat toward the bar, but then he hears Minjung calling his name from a close distance, and nothing can save him now. He takes a deep breath, pastes his brightest smile onto his face, and prays he's not covered in flop sweat as he turns around. "Hi, Minjung!"

Minjung beams at him. "Baekhyun, you remember my husband, right?"

"Yes—it's Jaewook, right?" Minjung's husband nods and offers his hand, which Baekhyun shakes. "Nice to see you again."

"Honey, would you mind getting me a drink before the line goes out the door? Malbec if they have it, Cabernet or Merlot if they don't." Minjung pats Jaewook on the arm as he heads off to the bar, and Baekhyun's blood pressure jumps a good ten points knowing Minjung is the only thing standing between him and—

"Baekhyun, this is my son, Sehun."

Baekhyun looks up and it takes everything he has not to let the smile falter on his face. Sehun's just as beautiful as he was on the night they first met, but his hair—now dyed a warm, deep red—is unstyled, falling in a soft swoop across his forehead. That's not what's bothering Baekhyun, though—it's that there's not a hint of recognition in Sehun's eyes when he, too, extends his hand for Baekhyun to shake.

"Sehun, this is Baekhyun. He's worked in my department since—what, since you were straight out of college, I think?" Minjung asks as Baekhyun releases Sehun's hand.

Baekhyun nods and grins at her. "Yeah, we go way back," he jokes, glancing at Sehun. "I think it's been almost five years now."

Minjung rests a hand on Sehun's back. "But I've only been dropping hints about my brilliant, handsome, single son—"

" _Mom_ ," Sehun grumbles, shooting her a warning look.

"Oh, hush. Can't a mother brag about her kid for five seconds?" Minjung rolls her eyes, but she's smiling. "Anyway, I've only been talking you up for a year now, so hopefully I haven't tired him out already."

"Not at all," Baekhyun says with a smile, and it's not actually a lie. This is definitely far more interesting than he thought it would be, though whether that's a good or a bad thing is yet to be determined.

" _Anyway_ ," Minjung says, looking up at Sehun. "I'll leave you to it. I'm going to go find Dad. Come say goodbye if you end up leaving before we do."

"I will," Sehun mumbles, watching his mother amble off toward the bar and waiting until she's out of sight before curling one of his (gorgeous, skilled) hands around Baekhyun's wrist and tugging him toward one of the tables at the back of the room. "Come on."

Baekhyun shakes him off when they get close to an empty table and folds his arms, looking expectantly at Sehun, who closes his eyes and leans forward with his hands on the edge of the table.

"You never told me where you worked," he says quietly, shaking his head.

"Oh, you _do_ recognize me," Baekhyun says, irritated all of a sudden. "So I guess you can appreciate that I can't exactly make small talk with a dick in my mouth."

"Could you _be_ any louder?" Sehun's eyes flick open and he straightens, glancing around warily.

"Didn't seem to bother you the last time I saw you," Baekhyun snaps, but he feels like a jackass when Sehun looks down, a crease forming between his (perfectly straight) eyebrows. 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath to calm himself down, then flags down a passing waiter balancing a tray of champagne flutes on his forearm. He plucks two glasses of sparkling wine off the tray, one of which he holds out to Sehun as a peace offering.

"I'm sorry, that was… unnecessarily bitchy of me," he says by way of explanation, but he yanks the glass back at the last second with a little smile. "You _are_ old enough to drink, right?"

Sehun casts a withering stare at Baekhyun—he _definitely_ sees the family resemblance now—and takes the glass from him, and Baekhyun is profoundly annoyed by the fluttering sensation he feels in his chest when Sehun's (long, lovely, clever) fingers brush against his hand.

"You know I am," he says, sounding a little wounded, and Baekhyun feels like _garbage_.

"Look, I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot here," he says, dropping into a chair, "and that's mostly my fault, so I'm sorry. Your mom— _god_ , that's going to take some getting used to—anyway, she never showed me a picture of you, so, needless to say, seeing you here caught me off guard. I mean... I haven't seen you—well, uh, most of you," he corrects himself, the back of his neck suddenly far too warm, "—in, what, a couple months?"

"Well, whose fault is that?" Sehun says sourly. He pulls out a chair of his own and sits down, crossing his legs.

"What do you mean by that?" Baekhyun asks, frowning as he takes a sip of his wine. He observes that Sehun holds his champagne flute by the stem—the way it's meant to be held—and, realizing he's holding his own glass by the bowl, Baekhyun casually shifts it to his other hand as if that will make him seem like less of a rude, classless loudmouth.

"I never— you didn't call me," Sehun says, but it doesn't sound like an accusation. His expression is still flat, calm, but he sounds… disappointed?

Baekhyun is confused, to say the least. "You left before I woke up," he says incredulously. "I assumed it was a one-time thing, so I just tried to… move on, I guess. What else was I supposed to do? I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again until you drunk-texted me a couple weeks later, and even then," he adds, dropping his voice, "all you ever did was send me dick pics—not that I'm complaining; I feel like I've made my feelings very clear on that subject. But you never suggested you wanted anything more from me, so…"

Sehun looks miserable. He drains his glass and leans forward, propping his elbows on his knees and pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Oh my god," he mutters, letting his hands slide into his hair. He stares down at his shoes. "I'm so stupid. I am _so_ fucking stupid."

Baekhyun glances up and scans the room for any sight of Minjung, but she's engrossed in a conversation with her husband and Heechul, the company's advertising director. He tosses back his own glass of champagne and scoots his chair closer to Sehun's so he doesn't have to reach so far to lay a hand on his forearm.

"I think we should go for a walk," Baekhyun says, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "Give me your ticket for the coat check. Did your parents drive you here?"

Sehun looks up with an expression of faint surprise, and it takes a moment for the question to register. "No," he says finally, patting his pockets for the coat check token. "I live in grad student housing on campus, so I took the train in after my last class and met them here."

"Oh, good, so they won't expect you to be home by a certain time," Baekhyun says, holding out his hand. Sehun looks at him curiously as he fishes the token out of the front pocket of his (very tight, Baekhyun notes with appreciation) jeans and drops it in Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun claps him on the shoulder and stands up. "Tell Minjung we both think it's weird to have a first date at your mother's office party, so we're going to meet up on Sunday for coffee instead."

"Are we?" Sehun asks, arching an eyebrow at Baekhyun as he gets to his feet.

Baekhyun shrugs, and there's a faintly naughty look in his eyes when he smiles. "Maybe. Depends on how tonight goes." Sehun narrows his eyes, but the corner of his mouth twitches upward. "Anyway, tell her I had to run and that you're bored now, so you're going to go back to campus."

Sehun looks skeptical. "I feel like she's not going to buy that."

"Doesn't matter," Baekhyun says with a confident grin. "My one condition for meeting you—well, before I knew it was _you_ —was that she isn't allowed to ask me anything about this ever again, regardless of how it all shakes out, unless she wants me to bring down the unholy wrath of HR on her head."

Sehun raises both eyebrows and whistles. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Having a healthy work–life balance is the key to happiness, Sehun," Baekhyun says, tapping the side of his head. "I wouldn't actually try to have your mom fired or anything, though, so don't worry. It was just the only way I could think of to make it clear that this—" He gesticulates between the two of them with his index finger. "—is off-limits."

"Smart move," Sehun says, and Baekhyun feels a little proud of himself, as silly as that sounds.

"I'll get your jacket and meet you out front, okay?"

Sehun nods, and Baekhyun moves around the perimeter of the room toward the hotel lobby. He keeps one eye trained on Minjung as he weaves between tables and chairs and colleagues at various stages of inebriation, but she's still distracted by Heechul's antics, so he manages to sneak out unnoticed. It's still fairly early in the evening, so there's no line for the coat check, and within a few minutes he's kitted out for the cold weather and waiting by the front doors, Sehun's jacket and scarf draped over his arm.

Baekhyun's stomach does that embarrassing flip-flopping thing when he sees Sehun come out of the banquet hall, craning his head this way and that in search of Baekhyun, and it happens _again_ when Sehun catches sight of him and Baekhyun sees a trace of a smile on his face.

"Stop that," he whispers, glancing down at his abdomen like it's going to listen to him, but then he realizes Sehun can probably see him talking to himself and immediately looks up. He holds out Sehun's things as he approaches. "Did Minjung give you any trouble?"

"Nah, I laid it on pretty thick," Sehun says, taking his scarf from Baekhyun and coiling it around his neck a couple times. He smiles when Baekhyun helps him into his jacket and turns around to face Baekhyun again once he's buttoned up. "Told her it was a mutual agreement and that we exchanged numbers before you left, which is technically not a lie." He laughs, then cocks his head, looking quizzically at Baekhyun, whose eyes are fixed on his cheek. "What are you staring at?"

Minjung must have kissed him goodbye, because there's a faint lipstick print on Sehun's cheek. Without thinking, Baekhyun reaches up to rub the mark out with his thumb and only realizes what an intimate gesture it is when he catches Sehun looking at him in a way that makes his stomach flip-flop yet again.

"Sorry," Baekhyun says, stepping back with a sheepish smile. "You, uh, had a little lipstick on your face."

"Mother…" Sehun rolls his eyes and rubs his cheek, a tiny smile on his face. "Thanks."

"Shall we?" Baekhyun says, jerking his head toward the entrance, and Sehun nods, following Baekhyun through the revolving glass door.

Baekhyun knows his way around this part of town pretty well, so he guides them down a side street as soon as they're off the hotel property. "So," he says after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, "it seems like there's been some kind of misunderstanding between us for a while now." He looks up at Sehun, who's sucking on his lower lip. "Do you mind explaining your side of things?"

"Okay." Sehun takes a deep breath and lets all of the air out at once. "Okay. So… I guess I should preface this by saying that what happened a few months ago isn't, like, a regular habit of mine. You're maybe the third person I've ever gone home with in… I don't know, five years of being out? So I still don't— I don't know, understand the rules or whatever? Like, about when you should call someone, or if you should wake them up to tell them you're leaving, stuff like that. So when I woke up that morning I felt kind of awkward and, like… not _embarrassed_ , but…"

"You didn't want to make a fool of yourself in front of a very attractive stranger," Baekhyun finishes for him, an impish smile on his face.

Sehun looks down at him, amused but clearly trying to play it off as annoyed. "Something like that. But, anyway, I thought— it seemed like you liked me—"

"I did," Baekhyun interrupts him, stopping just short of adding, _I do._

"—and you asked for my number and everything…" Sehun looks mildly anguished. "So when I didn't hear from you, I felt kind of shitty 'cause I thought we, uh, had a nice time." He scratches the back of his neck and looks down when he mumbles, "I had fun, anyway."

"I did, too," Baekhyun says earnestly, leading Sehun down another street. "When I woke up, for a second I thought I had just imagined it, 'cause you had that _hair_ and I just thought you were, like.... magic or something. I should have told you to wake me up before you left, but I was still kinda buzzed and, honestly, I didn't have two brain cells left to rub together after you got done with me."

Sehun sighs. "And here I am wondering if I was, like, expecting too much? Like, maybe you're just really friendly and affectionate and you weren't, like, trying to send any, y'know, signals or whatever." He shakes his head. "So, so dumb."

It's taking all of Baekhyun's admittedly low self-control for him not to fling his arms around Sehun to comfort him. "You're not dumb," he says firmly, allowing himself to pat Sehun on the back. "Go on."

"Anyway, I tried to just… put it out of my mind, you know? And I was doing okay until I went out with some friends a couple weeks later and got just… fuckin' _bombed_ and accidentally let my inner fuckboy off his leash." Sehun covers his face with his hands and laughs at himself. "I was kind of excited the next morning when I woke up and saw that you had texted me, but then I saw _why_ you had texted me and I kind of wanted to throw myself out the window until I realized that you… liked it."

" _Liked it?_ " Baekhyun snorts. "I beat off every night for a full fucking week looking at that picture. I've never gotten a dick pic like that. I mean, the angle? The lighting? The Instagram filter or whatever the fuck you put on it? The fact that you could make it look _that good_ even while you were shitfaced is just…" Baekhyun kisses his fingers. "Masterful."

" _Stop_ ," Sehun whines, laughing behind his hand. "I mean, I guess alcohol can't totally dull my eye for composition—I'm in art school, it's all I think about—but still. I got lucky. Most people don't particularly like getting pictures of their junk from some random guy they slept with one time."

"You're not some random guy," Baekhyun says in a soft voice, but it sounds too loud on this empty street, silent but for the scraping of their shoes against the salt-stained sidewalk. He bumps into Sehun with his shoulder and offers him a reassuring smile. "Finish your story."

"Right. Okay, uh…" Sehun rakes a hand through his hair, presumably trying to remember where he left off. "So. Yeah. That happened, and then every time I went out partying after that, I'd wake up and find that I'd texted you another goddamn photo. I almost made my friend Jongin change my phone passcode, but—" He shakes his head. "—there's, like, this sick little part of me that liked getting any attention from you, no matter the reason for it."

Again, Baekhyun staves off the urge to hug him. Even though he knows that none of this is really his fault, or Sehun's fault, or anyone's fault at all, he can't help but feel shitty about the entire situation and whatever role he might have played in it. But he never thought he'd have _Minjung_ , of all people, to thank for this chance to make things right.

"And then _you_ started texting _me_ sometimes and I got my hopes up all over again," Sehun sighs, "which is part of why I was so _not_ interested in going to this party tonight. But then I got there, and the guy turned around, and it was… you. I thought I was going crazy."

"Well, your poker face is incredible," Baekhyun says, pointing Sehun down another side street. "I really thought you didn't remember what I looked like. I was a little mad about it, if I'm being honest."

"I know you were," Sehun says, sounding amused. "I just didn't want my mom to realize we'd already met, because then we'd have to answer some _very_ uncomfortable questions—or at least I would, anyway, since there's no HR at home to save my ass." Baekhyun laughs, and Sehun looks at him for a moment as they walk, smiling softly. "I wouldn't have forgotten you, though. You have a very memorable face."

"Oh yeah?" Baekhyun tries and fails to suppress a smile. "What about it?"

Sehun takes hold of Baekhyun's arm to stop him, and before Baekhyun can look up to ask him why, Sehun's standing in front of him, studying his face intently. He's only half a head taller than Baekhyun, but he strikes an imposing figure when he's standing this close. Baekhyun can see the scar over his right cheekbone illuminated in the sodium light cast by the streetlamp above them.

"Hmm…" Sehun tilts his head this way and that, thinking. "Your eyes kind of turn down at the corners, and you'd think that would make you look sad, but somehow you always look like you're smiling, even when you're not."

Eager to hear more, Baekhyun doesn't even pretend to be coy. "What else?"

Sehun rests his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders, and even that simple gesture is enough to elicit a swooping sensation in Baekhyun's chest, like he's on an elevator that's suddenly dropped a few floors.

"Well, you've got all of these tiny little moles," Sehun says, lifting a hand to tap them one by one, first the one on his right temple, then the one just above the right corner of his mouth, and then he brings his other hand up to brush the one on Baekhyun's left cheek with his thumb. "And your cheekbones really stand out when you smile. And speaking of your smile…" Now Sehun's smiling at him. "It's, like… rectangular, almost? I've never seen anything like it." Baekhyun laughs at this, and Sehun's smile widens as he looks at Baekhyun's mouth. "Yeah, there it is."

"Hey," Baekhyun says, feeling rather wobbly all of a sudden, "you gotta pay the toll if you're gonna stare like that."

Sehun's brow furrows in confusion, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes and grips the lapels of Sehun's jacket. "Fucking kiss me already, Sehun."

Sehun looks at him in shock and delight for the briefest of moments before he slides one arm around Baekhyun's waist and cradles the back of his head with his other hand, but just as he begins to lean in, Baekhyun raises a hand and touches Sehun's lips with the tips of his fingers, holding him back.

"Like you mean it," he says with a significant look, letting his hand drop down to Sehun's chest again. "We have a lot of lost time to make up for here."

Sehun rolls his eyes, but he's smiling brilliantly. "Can you shut up for, like, five seconds and let me do my thing?"

"Make me," Baekhyun whispers.

And does he ever.

Sehun's arm tightens around his waist, crushing their bodies together as he kisses Baekhyun, but it's not close enough. Baekhyun rises up on the balls of his feet and leans into Sehun, winding his arms around those broad shoulders. Sehun's lips are soft, so soft, and Baekhyun can't help but to taste them, catching Sehun's lower lip between his own, then the upper, before gently coaxing them apart. The little gasp that escapes through Sehun's nose when Baekhyun's tongue slides against his is kindling on the glowing embers of arousal warming Baekhyun from the inside out, and it's with great reluctance that he extricates himself from the kiss.

"Don't go," Sehun whispers, drawing him back in to kiss the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his forehead. "I just got you back."

Baekhyun almost clutches his heart, so sudden and forceful is the rush of emotion he feels upon hearing those words, but instead he clutches Sehun's face and draws him in for a fierce kiss.

"Don't be silly," he says when they part, straightening Sehun's lapels. "I only stopped because we're in public and I'll get arrested if anyone sees me doing what I want to do to you right now. Obviously you're coming with me."

Sehun lets Baekhyun take his hand to tug him down the street and around the corner, their fingers laced together. "Where are we going?"

"I live in this neighborhood," Baekhyun says simply. "Just a couple blocks from here."

Sehun feigns a scandalized expression. "Do you take all of your coworkers' sons home with you on the first date?"

"Only the ones who surprise me with naughty videos when all I asked for was a dick pic," Baekhyun teases him. "And you weren't even drunk last night."

"No, I wasn't," Sehun laughs, cringing slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, Baekhyun sees Sehun sneak a look at him. "I just… like you, and I wanted to help."

"I like you, too." Baekhyun squeezes his hand. "I just— I hope you don't feel like I was using you. I didn't really have a lot to go on, so every time I got a picture from you I was just like, 'Is he trying to tell me something, or is he just _really_ confident about his body?' Which you should be, by the way, because it's incredible, even without all the fancy Photoshop shit." He stops his babbling to elbow Sehun, who is whining in protest. "Knock it off. Just say 'thank you,' say 'I know,' say anything but ' _stoooop_ ' if you don't want me to start serenading you with Christina Aguilera's 'Beautiful' right here in the middle of the street."

"You wouldn't dare," Sehun says, his cheeks pink from the cold and probably at least a little from all of the attention Baekhyun's been lavishing upon him.

" _You are beautifu-ul in every single—_ " Baekhyun belts, but he's cut off when Sehun stops abruptly and presses his lips to Baekhyun's again.

"Thank you," he says, following it with another kiss, this one softer and slower. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

📸

They're still kissing as Baekhyun lets them into his apartment a short while later, greedy hands roving over each other's bodies, but the touches aren't as frantic as they were on the night they first met—they're simply appreciating each other this time around, picking up on things they missed before in their haste to get to the bedroom.

"Do you want anything?" Baekhyun murmurs as he steps back to unbutton Sehun's coat, gesturing vaguely toward the kitchen.

"Nope," Sehun says, pulling Baekhyun's beanie off his head and smoothing down the strands of hair that stick out from the static electricity. "Got everything I need right here."

Baekhyun actually _does_ clutch his heart this time. "Oh, god," he chokes out, grabbing Sehun's shoulder with his other hand for support. "Are you trying to kill me? I'm calling the police."

Sehun throws his head back and laughs, and he sounds _so stupid_ , but Baekhyun finds it endearing anyway. "So he likes sappy, romantic bullshit," Sehun muses aloud as he unzips Baekhyun's jacket and starts to unwind the scarf from around his neck. "Good to know."

"Shut up," Baekhyun pouts, letting his coat slide down from his shoulders. He throws it over the back of one of the chairs in his living room. "I'm a cold, hard bitch."

"Of course you are," Sehun says, sucking in his lower lip to suppress a smile and very obviously failing at it. "A cold, hard bitch who uses more emojis than words in his text messages and, if I'm remembering correctly—" He leans in, dropping his voice to a whisper. "— _really_ likes to fuck face-to-face because he loves to be kissed."

Baekhyun feels lightheaded all of a sudden, probably because all of the blood in his brain has just been diverted to his cock.

"Oh, that's _it_ ," Baekhyun says darkly, pointing down the hallway. "You better go freshen up, because when we get in that bedroom I'm going to _ruin_ you."

Sehun's eyes widen almost imperceptibly, and he shrugs off his coat with a smirk, tossing it and his scarf onto the chair next to Baekhyun's things. "Whatever you say," he drawls, sliding a hand into Baekhyun's hair and pulling him in for another soft, sweet kiss.

Baekhyun _knows_ he's being provoked, knows Sehun is totally goading him, but he only stops himself from melting into his arms at the last moment, instead reaching around to smack Sehun on the ass with the flat of his hand. Sehun breaks the kiss with a gasp, and there's a hunger in his expression when he looks at Baekhyun.

"Hit the showers," Baekhyun commands, his voice low. "Wash _thoroughly_. And don't even _think_ about touching yourself. I'll know if you do."

Sehun inhales sharply and nods, stepping out of his shoes before turning on one heel and heading down the hall. Baekhyun waits for the door to close and the shower to turn on before slumping over his dining room table and letting all of the air out of his lungs in one great gust.

"Holy shit," he says in a strangled whisper, pressing his cheek against the wood as he catches his breath. He reaches down with one hand to feel himself through his jeans and bites down on his lower lip to silence a whimper. He's got to pull himself together if he doesn't want to nut the second Sehun walks into his bedroom dripping wet, naked, hard but soft in all the right places, smelling like Baekhyun's shower gel—

Baekhyun snaps himself out of it and straightens up, walking into the kitchen to pull a water bottle out of the fridge. He chugs half of it as he walks down the hall to his bedroom, the cold helping to clear his mind a little bit. He turns on the lamp in the corner of his bedroom and puts the bottle down on the end table beside the bed before stripping down to his underwear and flopping back onto the mattress at an angle. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun rubs himself slowly through his boxer briefs, stimulating himself just enough that he's filled with anticipation but not so much that he's close to the edge.

His stomach flip-flops for what feels like the hundredth time that evening when he hears the shower turn off a few minutes later, and again when the bathroom door opens and he hears soft footfalls against the carpet as Sehun enters his bedroom. Baekhyun lets his head fall to the side, looking toward the door as he opens his eyes, his hand still moving over the front of his underwear.

Sehun's standing between the doorway and the foot of the bed just watching Baekhyun, his mouth hanging open just the slightest bit. His hair is damp and parted on the side, a few tendrils falling across his forehead, and Baekhyun thinks the red looks a little more vivid when it's wet. He glances down at the towel wrapped around Sehun's waist and immediately makes out the shape of his cock where it's pinned against his lower abs by the fabric.

Sehun must have caught the way Baekhyun's eyes trailed down his body, because he drops the towel as he moves toward the bed and crawls onto the end of it, and the creak of the mattress springs masks the soft intake of breath as Baekhyun takes in his long, lean frame.

"Can I?" Sehun asks, his hand hovering over Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun folds his arms behind his head. "By all means."

Sehun's fingers curl around the waistband of his boxer briefs, and he tugs them down and off, making a soft noise in the back of his throat when the fabric clears Baekhyun's erection. He rolls onto his side and his left arm slides under Baekhyun's knees, raising them just enough that Sehun can rest his head against Baekhyun's thighs as he takes Baekhyun's cock into his mouth, using his thumb and forefinger to stroke what he can't fit in his mouth. He licks and kisses the shaft intermittently, strokes him while he nuzzles and sucks on his balls, and moans when Baekhyun spills in his mouth.

Releasing him with a soft popping sound, he sits up and leans over the side of the bed to take a swig of water from the bottle on the nightstand, then lies down beside Baekhyun and throws an arm over his chest as he nuzzles and mouths at Baekhyun's neck.

"Think I'm gonna be all sweet and easy for you just because you made me come once?" Baekhyun turns his head and raises a challenging eyebrow at Sehun, who tips his head back and looks at Baekhyun with that teasing little smirk on his face again.

"Mmhmm," Sehun hums, dragging a fingertip up and down Baekhyun's sternum. "I think you really just want me to hold you—" He winds his arms around Baekhyun and pulls him close to spoon him. "—and kiss every inch of your body—" He leaves a loud, wet kiss on the back of Baekhyun's neck. "—and then I think you want me to fold you in half and gaze into your eyes while I fuck you real slow—"

Sehun dissolves into laughter as he gently rocks his hips, his cock pressed against Baekhyun's lower back, and even though all of that sounds _really_ nice, Baekhyun feels obligated to protest, batting his hands away. Sehun releases him and rolls onto his back, still laughing, and Baekhyun flips over and glares at him, doing his best to look murderous. Sehun covers his smile with his hands, but his eyes are still squeezed into little crescents, and he is… so, _so_ cute, Baekhyun thinks with great fondness, trying not to let it show on his face.

"Sorry, I forgot," Sehun says once he catches his breath, still grinning. "Bad bitches don't like sappy, romantic bullshit."

"No, we don't," Baekhyun says firmly. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed and leans over to get the lube and a strip of condoms out of the bottom drawer of his nightstand. Leaving the condoms on the tabletop, he palms the bottle with one hand and points to the pillows with the other. "Now roll over."

Sehun's still trying and failing to hold back a smile as he crawls toward the head of the bed and lies down on his stomach.

"Ass up," Baekhyun clarifies, crawling back across the bed to kneel behind him, and Sehun looks _far_ too happy.

"Are you gonna spank me?" he asks with amusement as he pulls his knees in and tilts his hips up and back.

Baekhyun almost has to bite his fist to stop himself from moaning at the mere thought. "You probably deserve a spanking, being on the naughty list and all," he says after collecting himself and getting situated between Sehun's ankles. "But no. Not yet, anyway."

Baekhyun delights in the shiver that ripples down Sehun's spine, as well as the gasp he hears when he splays his hands out over Sehun's asscheeks and spreads him open with his thumbs.

"If you touch yourself," Baekhyun warns him, "I stop."

And with that, he leans forward and slowly drags the flat of his tongue over Sehun's hole.

Sehun cries out almost immediately, pushing his hips back toward Baekhyun's mouth, and Baekhyun pats him on the ass. "Hold still," he says, and Sehun whimpers when his warm breath skitters over the wet skin.

Baekhyun alternates between long, slow strokes with the widest part of his tongue and lapping at and circling his hole with just the tip, but Sehun seems to like it the most—judging by the continuous stream of moans and cries of "Oh, _Baekhyun_ "—when Baekhyun seals his lips around the little pucker and rolls his tongue, trying to drive it into Sehun. Baekhyun's face starts to cramp up after several rounds of this, and he sits back to wipe his spit-slick mouth and chin off on the back of his hand.

Sehun is trembling and panting, and he sounds close to tears when he says, "Baekhyun, _please_."

"You'll have to be more specific than that," Baekhyun says, rubbing his ass with one hand and preemptively popping the cap of the bottle of lube with the other.

Sehun shudders. "Please let me come," he begs.

"No, I don't think so," Baekhyun says sweetly, pressing his lips to Sehun's asscheek.

"If— if I say you're a cold, hard bitch," Sehun tries to bargain, "will you let me come?"

Baekhyun laughs softly. "Nice try, but no. Not yet." He lifts a hand to press two fingertips to Sehun's hole, rubbing them in little circles. Sehun moans again, and Baekhyun smiles. "Is that good? You want my fingers now?"

"Yes, _god_ ," Sehun sighs, whining and whimpering and babbling nonsense as Baekhyun lubes up his fingers and gradually works them into Sehun, focusing on warming him up and teasing him, searching out and then pointedly avoiding his prostate.

When Baekhyun thinks he's stretched enough, he removes his fingers and climbs off the bed to wipe the lube away from his hands, take a few gulps of water, and tear a condom off the strip on the table, rolling it on before he gets back on the bed and squeezes Sehun's hip.

"C'mon, baby, on your back now," he says gently, helping Sehun to roll over again. Repositioning himself between Sehun's thighs, Baekhyun leans forward and supports himself with one arm so he can stroke Sehun's hair and give him a kiss. "Are you okay?" he asks, nuzzling Sehun's cheek.

Sehun sniffs, and Baekhyun looks up with worry, but he's smiling. "I'm good. Just a little congested from having my face smashed into a pillow for that long," he laughs, tilting his face toward Baekhyun's for another kiss. "Now come on, ruin me already."

"Don't tell me what to do," Baekhyun says, a touch of haughtiness in his voice. He pinches each of Sehun's nipples between a thumb and forefinger and gives them a gentle tug, enjoying how Sehun's mouth drops open and back arches in response. "Why do I feel like you're purposely trying to provoke me, hmm?"

"No idea," Sehun says, lips twitching. He cracks an eye open to look at Baekhyun, and he looks positively devious. "Is it working?"

"You tell me," Baekhyun says, smiling even as he narrows his eyes.

Baekhyun balances Sehun's ankles on his shoulders and sits up on his knees, raising Sehun's lower back off the bed slightly as he enters him for the first time. He clutches Sehun's thighs for leverage as he works up a rhythm, hips undulating back and forth. He glances down to watch his cock disappear into Sehun over and over again and has to look away with a little moan because it's just too much, and he wants this to last a little longer.

Sehun is even more vocal with Baekhyun inside of him, his cries punctuated with little grunts during the short bursts of movement when Baekhyun thrusts into him in double-time. Baekhyun angles his hips differently as he nears orgasm, and suddenly Sehun shouts " _Right there right there right there!_ "

Baekhyun tightens his grip on Sehun's thighs, hammering into Sehun's prostate with what little energy he has left. Sehun begs permission to touch himself, rapidly stroking his cock the moment Baekhyun nods yes, and all but wails when he comes, and comes, and comes, his chest and abdomen covered in his release.

Baekhyun continues to drill into him, Sehun contracting tightly around his cock, until orgasm takes him as well. He slips out of Sehun, shaking, and flops down beside him, pleasure still rippling throughout his core. Slowly, he rolls the condom off of his still-sensitive cock and knots the end, dropping it off the side of the bed into the little trash bin he keeps there for such purposes. Grabbing the box of tissues from the nightstand, he rolls onto his side to help Sehun mop himself up.

"I didn't— I didn't know my body could hold that much come," Sehun whispers, looking down at his chest in shock.

Baekhyun cleans him up to the best of his ability and pitches the dirty tissues into the bin, then drapes his arm across Sehun's chest, head falling against his shoulder. "Someday I'll use my prostate massager on you," he says, running his palm up and down Sehun's ribs. "One time, I came so hard I literally got jizz on the ceiling. Felt real proud of myself until I had to special-order a blacklight just to make sure I'd gotten all the come off everything. Spoiler: I did not."

Sehun shakes with laughter and rolls onto his side, but he stops short of wrapping his arms around Baekhyun. "Oops. I forgot cold, hard bitches aren't into spooning."

"Well, aren't you lucky that I'm actually a warm, cuddly… bitch," Baekhyun finishes lamely, unable to think of a contrasting word, and Sehun cackles and scoops him into his arms. "And yes, I like sappy, romantic bullshit, but I also like putting you in your place because I contain multitudes."

"I _am_ lucky," Sehun sighs, burying his face in Baekhyun's neck. "But I still can't believe I have my _mother_ , of all people, to thank for this."

"Oh, god, leave Minjung out of this," Baekhyun groans, "because if she comes up again I'm going to have to quit my job. As it is, I don't know if I'll be able to discuss marketing plans with her ever again without picturing your naked body. And _technically_ —and you don't have to believe me about this, but I swear it's the truth—I was planning to call you tonight and ask you out for a drink. You know, before I found out that you were my blind date. So maybe we can pretend that's what actually happened."

"Really?" Sehun says quietly, and he sounds _so_ happy. "You were really going to call me?"

Baekhyun rolls over to look at him. "Really and truly," he says, stroking Sehun's cheek with his thumb. "I wasn't sure if you liked me, but I liked you from the moment I saw you. Why else do you think I 'accidentally' bumped into you at the club that night?"

Sehun's mouth goes round in surprise. "You _planned_ that?"

Baekhyun nods. "And after all that, you were the one that got away. I'm just… _really_ glad that drunk Sehun left me all those sexy little breadcrumbs so I could find my way back to him."

Sehun laughs and kisses Baekhyun, deeply at first and then more tenderly. "Well," he says finally, "it's nice to know there's at least one foolproof way to get your attention."

"When it comes to you, I can think of several," Baekhyun says, lifting his wrist to look at his watch. "Jesus, it's not even nine o'clock yet. Do you wanna go out somewhere? Maybe get that drink? I feel like we should get to know each other a little better in a clothes-on kinda way."

"Well, you did say we were going to go out for coffee on Sunday," Sehun reminds him. "Maybe we can just get to know each other a little more in the clothes-off kinda way until then." His lips curl into a sly smile. "You did say I was in for a spanking later, after all."

Baekhyun bursts into laughter. "I like the cut of your jib," he says, reaching down to pat Sehun on the ass. Staying in on a Friday night never sounded better.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you all enjoyed thinking about (exo_24/7.mp3) what it would be like if sehun's instagram feed was just full of dick pics, because i sure enjoyed describing them. if you liked the fic, do me a solid and hit that kudos button, leave a comment, bookmark it, rec me, tell your friends… preferably all of the above, but kudos and a comment will do.
> 
> so this whole project originated because i made some comment in our group chat about how i would approach something in a fic, and [katya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incroyableirreel/pseuds/incroyableirreel) (whose fic you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466950) or via the handy collection link up top) was saying she'd do it totally differently, and then a light bulb went off in her head and she was like, "omg, we should all write something using the same prompt and the same ship and see what everyone comes up with!" and [gab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeobyeol/pseuds/jeobyeol) and i were like, "BRILLIANT!" coming up with a ship was easy-peasy because we all worship at the altar of bbh and sehun is everyone's baby boy, so it was just a matter of finding a good prompt, and google/tumblr led us to this incredible [masterlist](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists) of 29374928472 different fic prompts, and we're thinking of maybe working our way through the rest of [this list](http://meetcuteproject.tumblr.com/post/100613200058/mickeyed-fic-where-they-know-each-other-but) from the meet-cute project at some point. 
> 
> we had originally aimed to keep these under 5k, but because i'm a rambly-ass bitch drowning in feels and because baekhyun and sehun are My Best Boys, i accidentally wrote twice that amount. (don't @ me.) if you were wondering what sehun looked like in the club, [this](https://imgur.com/wE5QYgY) is a pretty good approximation. maybe i'm not over his xoxo rainbow hair look. [glances at user icon] ... maybe i'm definitely never gonna be over that look.
> 
> the title is a line from franz ferdinand's "[glimpse of love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Et9wZVyYra0)." i forgot how much i like writing sebaek; i'm gonna try to do it more often once i finish some of my 93798234923 WIPs!!!
> 
> if you want to read more of this kind of quality trash, follow me on twitter ([@pageandpetals](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals)). all thirst tweets, all the time. you can also drop a line in my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals).


End file.
